regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Invasion
Plot The Moon has been invaded by Heroes Crew, can the Empire leaders stop them? Transcript *(The episode at the throne level in the inside of the moon where the Empire leaders are planning on ideas) *(Zelok approached) *'Zelok': My lord, there might be a chance to capture the heart of the park. *'Barranco': So what about it. *'Zelok': Well, we even got a problem, its just that- *(Petey quickly approached) *'Petey': My lords, we got bad news, that is not villainy! Your arch nemesis Mordecai his friends and his entire army are invading us back! *'Barranco': Really? I mean, WHAT!? *(Scene switches to the outisde of the moon) *'Big Gray Rabbid 1': You heroes are not suppose to invade us back! *'Big Gray Rabbid 2': This moon is for empire villains only! *'Big Gray Rabbid 3': Yeah! *(The heroes killed the 3 big gray rabbids) *'Mordecai': Let's get some! *(Scene switches to the throne level at the inside) *'Zelok': It appears that they kill the guards and find a way inside. *'Bowser': Don't worry, we make another plan. *'King Pig': Well already send in several troops. *(Scene switches to somewhere at the inside of the moon) *'Spot': Fire at the heroes! *(Empire troops shoot laser beams at the heroes) *'Kamek': You'll never take us alive! You father flabbers! *(They open their gunfire on them. Rabbid Empire collapses and dies as their blood spills out onto the ground) *(Scene switches to the throne level) *'Zelok': It appears we lose about 12 troops and Kamek. *'Ridley': Ha! Well I bet they can't pass through those Berserker Knights. *(Berserker Knights attacked the heroes, the heroes try to kill them with guns, swords, and rockets, but have no effect) *(They open their gunfire on them but it has no effect) *'Mordecai': Darn it, it has nod effect. *(Heroes stabs Berserker Knights) *(Scene switches to the throne level) *'Red Eye': It appears we should have let the beserker knights use extra stronf strength. *'Zelok': What ever, we already send in someone who said the burgers. *(At the cafiteria level) *'Mordecai': Fran Vantan, what the what are you doing? *'Fran Vantan': What do you thing, still a cashier. *'Benson': Well we were wondering if we can get those hooba dooba burgers. *'Fran Vartan': Oh, yeah. (Gives them the burgers, as the heroes eat them, they feel weird, woozy, and their stomachs ache so much they fell alseep) *'Barranco': Good job Fran, you did very excellent, the very first time we destroy the heroes' invasion. *(At the park) *'Mordecai': How did I get here? *'All': We don't know. *'Mordecai': We're back at the park. *'Nicole': I guess we can't invade the moon again, this is the first time we fail a mission. *'Darwin': Good point. *(At the concil level in the moon) *'Barranco': Now that we habe stopped the heroes from invading the moon, this is now the firsttime we have a completed mission. *(The whole Empire cheered, Kamek approached) *'Barranco': Kamek, but how? *'Kamek': I can always respawn about every 7 minutes. *(End of Moon Invasion) Trivia *Mordecai made his main antagonist role. *The Empire leaders made their major role. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials